theultimatedoomfandomcom-20200213-history
E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly
E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly is the sixth map of Thy Flesh Consumed. Designed by John Romero and the par time is 6:30. This map is easier than E4M2: Perfect Hatred but harder than E4M1: Hell Beneath. You get enough medikits, but there are a total of 104 enemies, 20 of them are cacodemons, an impossible-to-telefrag cyberdemon but at least you get (but only) 1 invulnerability, and this map is more complex, finally! By far the most complex map in this episode. This map has all three keys, but you do not actually need the red key to complete this level. This map is ludicrous as stated in the walkthrough, and a lot of powerfull monsters may not be worth it for some non-expert marines. The red key grab is good for speedrunning, but unlike most grab tricks, the red key grab is NOT supported on the DOS version of Ultimate Doom. Walkthrough From the start point, solve the rock sortof-maze to the east. You should see the blue skull key, but inaccessible. Fall down into the lava pit, follow it to a huge lava pool with some ledges and a teleporter. If you don't want a world of pain, grab the radiation suit to the southeast. Lower any of the teleporter's middle parts like a lift and take the west side of it. You are now on a platform with the chaingun. RUN to get to the other floor (if you fall down then start over) and follow it to the blue key which is on a ledge but you can get it from here now. Now go back to the teleporter, lower its middle like a lift, and take the north side of it. You are at a ledge with the yellow skull key seen on a platform behind the prison bars. Once you hug the bars, an baphomet marble wall will open with a baron of hell and the rocket launcher. Press the satyr buton to lower the platform. Press the blue switch to the east to open the prison bars. Grab the yellow key, and this time take the east side of the teleporter. You will be on a balcony with some shotgunners, instead follow it east to a room overlooked by a lava pool guarded by red and yellow bars. Take the teleporter to the south to get behind the yellow/red bars. Open the yellow door to the northeast and press the gargoyle switch that will lower all yellow bars in this map. Take the teleporter that is low enough to reach, you will be back on the lava ledge. Run to the teleporter behind the bars that cannot be reached from the lava. Follow the path to the red skull key guarded by a baron of hell. Be careful once you grab it a trap in the south of this map will open up with a cyberdemon! IMMEDIATELY FOLLOW THE RAISED PLATFORM TO THE NORTHEAST AND FALL INTO THE LAVA! NOW OPEN THE RED DOOR TO THE SOUTHEAST AND KILL EVERYBODY BEHIND THE DOOR! PRESS THE LION SWITCH TO LOWER ALL RED BARS! Take the teleporter back, now get to the southwest ledge of the lava to get the BFG9000 and a berserk pack, and take the teleporter. Once you've killed the Cyberdemon, the prison cell will open. Go south and press the lion switch to exit this ludicrous map. Other points of interest: The lava river behind the outside area can be exited southwest to access a room with some red bars. If you pressed the lion switch behind the red door, the bars will lower and you can access a backpack and an invulnerability. There are fences in the northern room overlooking a lava pool with 3 cacodemons. The northeast fences can be passed through into the lava, but the ONLY way out is secret #3 below. Its not possible to finish this map without killing the cyberdemon. The prison cell between the cyberdemon trap and exit backyard can only be opened by killing the cyberdemon himself. You can complete this map without the red key. Nearing the red key will open the cyberdemon trap, and the trap can be open without grabbing the red key itself. Take the south side of the teleporter which is the same one as the one near the BFG and berserk pack. Nothing else will change, and you can exit this map safely without the red key. You can grab the red key by running into the southeast wall in the room with the yellow/red bars, bypassing the otherwise required blue and yellow key. On Ultra-Violence, the cyberdemon is guarded by two cacodemons. Secrets: # To the northeast of the outside where the blue key is visible, is a fake wall. Passing it allows access to a plasma rifle. # The south of the lava river is a secret door. Open it to access a secret room with some spectres and an invisibility. There is also a platform that you can lower and ride to the top to access a soul sphere, and jumping into the outside is the only way to get back there without being confined. # The lava pool to the north of this level can only be escaped by a hidden door to the southwest of it. Open it and follow the route to get back to the north of the lava river. That is also a secret door, you can also access it this way from there. There is also a box of rockets and a metal door somewhere. Behind the metal door is the baron of hell room with the switch and that baphomet wall, that familiar area when getting the yellow key.